Three Magic Words
by Bianca Jewelry
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER IS UP! Happy birthday, Aomine Daiki! Businessman!AomineXPincoy!Kise. 25y.o!Businessman!KurokoX10y.o!Innocent!Pincoy!Kagami. Slight AoKaga. Possibly KagaKuro in the end. Ketika Kuroko mencintai Kagami, tetapi Kagami mencintai Aomine yang mencintai Kise. Rectangle love story between human and pincoy! Dan hanya tiga kata ajaib yang bisa mengubah pincoy menjadi manusia.
1. Chapter 1

_Dahulu kala, hiduplah seorang penyihir. Dia tidak baik ataupun jahat. Dirinya yang haus akan ilmu pengetahuan membuatnya singgah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain__—untuk belajar tentunya. Selain belajar, penyihir itu juga suka melakukan eksperimen. Suatu hari, ia menciptakan pincoy, tetapi pincoy itu tidak bertahan lama. Kemudian ia terus bereksperimen sampai pincoy yang ia ciptakan sempurna. Dan ketika pincoy itu ingin berubah menjadi manusia, ia cukup mencari manusia lain yang juga mencintainya dan dengan bonus—jika manusia dan pincoy itu berciuman maka ia dapat hidup di daratan, tetapi masih bisa menjadi pincoy jika ia terkena air._

_And the story begin..._

.

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Three Magic Words © Bianca Jewelry

Rating : T for Romance

Warning : BL. _Alternative Universe_. OOC (maybe). Businessman!AomineXPincoy!Kise. 25y.o!Businessman!KurokoX10y.o!Innocent!Pincoy!Kagami.

_Happy reading!_

.

**Night Market Festival – Neverland**

Suasana malam itu begitu ramai. _Stand_ ada dimana-mana dan tenda sirkus yang cukup besar di tengah tanah lapang itu. Pemuda bersurai biru muda itu berjalan ke arah tenda sirkus—Kuroko Tetsuya namanya. Hari itu sedang diadakan lelang _pincoy_ dan Kuroko penasaran. Ia kepo seperti apa sih wujud _pincoy_ itu, sampai-sampai hampir seluruh penduduk kota itu membicarakannya dan berniat ikut. Sesampainya di tenda itu, Kuroko disambut oleh suara MC, tempat duduk hampir penuh terisi, jadi ia hanya berdiri di dekat pintu keluar.

"Selamat malam para hadirin yang terhormat! Saya Koganei akan memulai acara lelang hari ini. Lelang hari ini akan dibagi menjadi dua sesi—sesi pertama untuk _pincoy_ merah dan sesi kedua untuk _pincoy_ kuning. Tapi tenang saja, untuk permulaan kami akan memperlihatkan terlebih dahulu kedua _pincoy_ tersebut. Dan inilah mereka!" Koganei mengkode orang di belakang panggung untuk mengeluarkan _pincoy-pincoy_ itu.

Akuarium lingkaran tertutup kain masing-masing didorong oleh dua orang ke atas panggung. Kemudian kain penutup itu terbuka. Kedua _pincoy_ itu diikat di sebuah gelondong kayu di dalam akuarium. Kedua mata mereka tertutup. Mereka dalam keadaan tidak sadar. _Pincoy_ merah berada di sisi sebelah kanan panggung dan _pincoy_ kuning di sisi sebelah kiri panggung. Kedua-duanya sama-sama cantik, dengan rambut panjang bergelombang mereka berhasil membuat seluruh pengunjung dalam tenda sirkus itu terpana.

"Oke, kita akan mulai lelang sesi pertama," kata Koganei, kemudian mengkode orang yang menjaga _pincoy_ kuning untuk membawanya masuk kembali. "Saya buka dengan harga seribu keping emas."

"Dua ribu!"

"Tiga ribu!"

"Lima ribu!"

"Tujuh ribu!"

"Sepuluh ribu!"

"Dua puluh lima ribu!"

Hening.

"Ada lagi?" tanya Koganei.

Kemudian seseorang mengangkat tangan. "Lima puluh ribu."

Koganei celingak-celinguk mencari sumber suara.

"Ah maaf! Aku disini!" kata Kuroko.

"Ehhhhhhh?!" Koganei kaget, kemudian berdeham. "Oke, ada lagi?"

Dan malam itu si _pincoy_ merah sukses menjadi milik Kuroko Tetsuya.

.

Keesokan harinya Kuroko terbangun karena suara nyanyian seseorang. Mungkin _pincoy_ itu yang menyanyi, pikirnya. Kemudian ia mengecek ke ruang tamunya. Kuroko tidak menyangka bahwa pada akhirnya ia yang membeli _pincoy_ itu, sedangkan dengan _pincoy_ yang satunya, ia kurang tahu karena setelah lelang, ia mengurus berkas-berkas dan pergi untuk memesan akuarium yang lebih besar kemudian pulang. Jadi untuk sementara ini, si _pincoy_ merah tetap berada di akuarium lingkaran.

_Pincoy_ itu meletakkan kedua tangannya pada pinggiran akuarium dan memperhatikan Kuroko yang berjalan ke arahnya. Kuroko menguap, kemudian mencari tangga agar bisa melihat _pincoy_ itu lebih dekat. Lalu ia menyandarkan tangga pada akuarium itu dan menaikinya. Kini jaraknya dengan _pincoy_ itu hanya beberapa senti saja. Ia memperhatikannya lama, kini _pincoy_ itu berhadapan dengan Kuroko. Lalu Kuroko membuka suara. "A-anoo... Apakah kau bisa bicara?"

"Bicara?" tanyanya polos.

"Err... Iya, bicara—mengucapkan kalimat." Kuroko bingung menjelaskannya.

_Pincoy_ itu hanya menatapnya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Nama?" _Pincoy_ itu masih menatap Kuroko.

Kuroko hampir menyerah ketika _pincoy_ itu tiba-tiba menggelengkan kepalanya. "Maksudnya kau tidak tahu namamu?"

Si _pincoy_ hanya diam.

Kuroko menghela napas. "Bagaimana kalau kuberi nama Kagami?"

"Nama... Kagami?"

"Iya, namamu Kagami, dan namaku Kuroko," kata Kuroko lalu tersenyum. "Ya sudah, nanti kuajari kau berbicara. Aku harus berangkat ke kantor," lanjutnya kemudian mengelus kepala Kagami lalu menuruni tangga.

.

Aomine Daiki. Tampan, mapan, menawan, dua puluh lima tahun dan _single_. Hush! Ini bukan biro jodoh, mas! Oke, tapi memang begitulah kenyataannya. Pagi itu, pemuda dengan motto 'yang bisa mengalahkan aku adalah aku' dibangunkan oleh suara merdu dari arah ruang tamunya. Aomine melihatnya—_pincoy_ dengan rambut pirang panjang bergelombang yang berkilau, menutup matanya dan bersenandung. Ia tampak cantik dan... Aomine terpana. _Pincoy_ itu menyadari kalau ia diperhatikan—memberikan senyum terbaiknya kepada Aomine. Aomine berdeham, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. Ia berjalan ke arah _pincoy_ itu. Ia menaiki tangga yang ada di samping akuarium dan menyapanya. "Halo."

"Halo," balasnya kemudian mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Aomine—memeluknya sekilas. Aomine ingin pingsan sekarang juga rasanya.

Rona merah tipis menghiasi wajah Aomine. Ia berdeham—lagi. "Err... Apakah kau bisa bicara?"

_Pincoy_ itu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Panggil aku Kise. Dan kau?"

"Aomine Daiki. Salam kenal?" ucapnya kikuk.

"Boleh kupanggil Aominecchi?"

Aomine hanya menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuknya. Matanya melirik ke kanan lalu ke kiri lalu menatap Kise yang terus menatapnya sambil tersenyum. "Boleh... Kurasa?"

"Oke Aominecchi, salam kenal!" ucapnya ceria.

"Ah, aku harus kerja. Tak apa kutinggal sendirian? Nanti malam aku akan kembali."

Kise mengangguk. "Selamat bekerja Aominecchi!"

"Kalau begitu... Sampai nanti!" pamit Aomine dengan senyumnya lalu menuruni tangga.

"Sampai nanti!" balas Kise—masih dengan senyum yang setia tersungging di bibirnya.

.

Malamnya, Aomine menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke rumah Kuroko sepulang kerja. Ia duduk di sofa setelah disambut pemilik rumah kemudian memperhatikan _pincoy_ merah yang sekarang sudah berada di akuarium yang lebih besar dan berbentuk balok sedangkan _pincoy_ itu juga memperhatikannya dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti. Lalu Aomine menyesap teh yang baru saja dihidangkan oleh Kuroko.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Aomine membuka pembiacaraan.

"Kuberi nama Kagami," jawab Kuroko setelah ia duduk berhadapan dengan Aomine.

"Huh? Memangnya dia tak punya nama?"

"Dia hanya diam saat kutanya tentang namanya."

"Oh."

"Apa Aomine-kun membeli _pincoy_ kuning itu?"

"Instingmu kuat ya, Tetsu!" Aomine menyerigai. "Baiklah aku kembali dulu. Kasihan _pincoy_ku sendirian di rumah. Sampai jumpa Tetsu!" pamit Aomine.

"Sampai jumpa Aomine-kun!" balas Kuroko lalu mengantarkan Aomine ke pintu depan.

.

Ketika membuka pintu rumahnya, Kise menyambutnya dengan ucapan 'selamat datang kembali' serta senyum secerah mentari. Aomine bahagia, biarkanlah dia berdelusi walaupun banyak perempuan di luar sana mengantri untuk mendampingi dirinya.

"Halo Kise," sapa Aomine agak gugup.

"Halo Aominecchi! Bagaimana harimu?"

"Baik... Baik... Akuarium barumu sudah sampai. Ingin pindah ke tempat yang lebih luas?" tanya Aomine dengan ibu jari menunjuk ke arah kaca lima sisi berbentuk balok dengan papan kayu diatasnya yang—yah, cukuplah ukurannya kalau Aomine ingin duduk di atasnya.

Kise mengangguk dengan antusias.

Aomine mempersiapkan segalanya sementara Kise memperhatikannya, dan terkadang menyemangatinya.

"Selesai," kata Aomine sambil mengusap peluh di dahinya. "Lalu bagaimana aku memindahkanmu?" tanyanya—lebih kepada diri sendiri dengan tampang sok berpikir. Hmm, mungkin tak ada jalan lain dengan cara menggendongnya, pikirnya. "Boleh aku menggendongmu?"

Kise mengangguk.

Aomine meletakkan tangan kirinya di lipatan ekor Kise dengan hati-hati sementara tangan kanannya melingkari bahunya. Kise sendiri mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Aomine—agak mendekatkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Aomine. Pipinya merona dan Kise tersenyum malu-malu. Aomine... Yah, mungkin setelah ini akan jejingkrakan. Kemudian Aomine memindahkan Kise ke akuarium barunya. Kise langsung berputar-putar setelah masuk ke dalam air, lalu memperhatikan Aomine lagi.

"Oi, Kise! Apakah kau makan makanan manusia?" tanya Aomine setelah membereskan ruang tamunya dan tentunya mengendalikan detak jantungnya.

"Ngg... Aku pernah memakannya... Dulu." Raut sedih menghiasi wajah Kise ketika mengatakan dulu tapi ia langsung tersenyum. "Apakah Aominecchi akan memberikan makanan manusia padaku?" tanyanya antusias.

Bohong jika Aomine tidak melihatnya. Tapi Aomine mengabaikannya dengan mengelus kepala Kise. "Kau mau? Aku akan membuatkannya."

"Boleh!"

"Oke, aku akan membuatkannya untukmu! Tunggu ya!"

Kemudian Aomine membuat sup krim untuk mereka berdua dan mereka memakannya bersama. Aomine duduk di papan kayu yang menutupi sedikit bagian atas akuarium Kise sementara Kise tetap berada di dalam air. Mereka makan diselingi canda tawa dan sesekali Aomine menggoda Kise dan membuatnya tersipu.

.

Kuroko duduk di atas papan yang menutup sedikit bagian atas akuarium Kagami. "Ada apa Kagami-kun?" tanya Kuroko setelah Aomine pergi—karena sedari tadi Kagami memperhatikan Aomine terus.

Kagami hanya menggeleng. Ia mulai mengerti cukup banyak kosa kata—ingatannya ternyata cukup bagus.

Walaupun dijawab gelengan oleh Kagami, Kuroko tetap menjelaskan, "Itu tadi temanku, namanya Aomine Daiki."

"Teman?"

"Iya, teman. Orang yang selalu ada bersamamu di saat senang maupun susah," terang Kuroko.

"Apakah Kuroko juga teman Kagami?" tanya Kagami polos. Melihatnya dengan tampang polos, Kuroko berasa ingin mengunyel Kagami.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Kuroko lalu tersenyum lalu menepuk kepala Kagami.

"Kuroko teman Kagami."

Kuroko tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Kagami. "Sedari tadi Kagami-kun memperhatikan Aomine-kun terus. Apakah Kagami-kun menyukainya?"

"Suka?" tanya Kagami dengan raut bingung.

Kuroko rela jadi pedofil demi Kagami, serius. "Suka itu..." Kuroko menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, bingung mencari kata yang tepat. "Ketika... Kau nyaman berada di dekat orang itu?"

Kagami masih menatapnya bingung. "Apakah Kuroko menyukaiku?"

"Ya, aku menyukai Kagami-kun," jawab Kuroko dengan senyuman. Ah, mungkin sejak awal melihatnya Kuroko sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Kagami. Tapi Kuroko tak mengatakannya.

Mungkin, Kagami tidak begitu paham dengan penjelasan Kuroko tapi ia berkata dengan wajah serius, "Mungkin aku menyukai Aomine..."

Hati Kuroko sukses dibuat menjadi serpihan oleh Kagami.

.

TBC

.

Bang Aho maaf OOC! /jambak

Kagami juga demi kelancaran cerita saya buat polos unyuu-unyuu, semoga bisa diterima :3

Harga seribu keping emas saya buat setara dengan satu juta rupiah :3

Maaf bila ada typo(s).

Jika ada kritik dan saran atau ada pertanyaan boleh di post di kolom review! Komentarnya juga ya! :3

Terima kasih sudah membaca! Salam biru-kuning!


	2. Chapter 2

_Dahulu kala, hiduplah seorang penyihir. Dia tidak baik ataupun jahat. Dirinya yang haus akan ilmu pengetahuan membuatnya singgah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain__—untuk belajar tentunya. Selain belajar, penyihir itu juga suka melakukan eksperimen. Suatu hari, ia menciptakan pincoy, tetapi pincoy itu tidak bertahan lama. Kemudian ia terus bereksperimen sampai pincoy yang ia ciptakan sempurna. Dan ketika pincoy itu ingin berubah menjadi manusia, ia cukup mencari manusia lain yang juga mencintainya dan dengan bonus—jika manusia dan pincoy itu berciuman maka ia dapat hidup di daratan, tetapi masih bisa menjadi pincoy jika ia terkena air._

_And the story continue..._

.

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Three Magic Words © Bianca Jewelry

Pic © tumblr

Rating : T for Romance

Warning : BL. _Alternative Universe_. OOC (maybe). Businessman!AomineXPincoy!Kise. 25y.o!Businessman!KurokoX10y.o!Innocent!Pincoy!Kagami.

_Happy reading!_

.

_Pincoy_ merah yang sedari tadi gelisah di dalam air dan terus menatap ke arah pintu utama rumah itu sukses mengalihkan perhatian Kuroko dari buku yang dibacanya.

"Ada apa Kagami-kun?"

Kagami menggeleng.

"Apakah kau menunggu kedatangan Aomine-kun?"

Kagami tidak menjawab. Pipinya sedikit merona. Lalu, bel rumah Kuroko berbunyi.

"Sepertinya itu Aomine-kun, sebentar ya," kata Kuroko lalu pergi menuju pintu rumahnya. Dan itu memang benar Aomine. Seperti biasa, ia mampir sebentar ke rumah Kuroko. Sekadar untuk menanyakan kabarnya ataupun kabar Kagami. Sekitar setengah jam ia berada di rumah Kuroko dan dalam setengah jam itu pula Kagami diam-diam memperhatikan Aomine. Cara Kagami menatap Aomine membuat Kuroko tidak nyaman.

"Aku pulang dulu ya. Terima kasih atas tehnya," kata Aomine yang bangkit berdiri.

"Terima kasih juga sudah mengunjungiku, Aomine-kun," kata Kuroko sambil berjalan di sisi Aomine untuk mengantarnya ke pintu.

Kagami menyembulkan kepalanya dari dalam air. "Aomine!" panggilnya.

Aomine berbalik lalu menatap Kagami. "Apa?"

Kagami diam sebentar. "Tidak jadi. Sampai jumpa!" katanya lalu kembali masuk ke dalam air.

"Sampai jumpa," balasnya, lalu meninggalkan rumah Kuroko.

.

Semakin jarang Aomine mengunjungi Kuroko, maka semakin besar rasa rindu Kagami terhadap Aomine. Dan semakin sering Aomine mengunjungi Kuroko maka semakin besar rasa cinta Kagami pada Aomine. Walaupun Kagami tahu Aomine tidak pernah menatapnya seperti Kagami menatap Aomine. Dan Kagami bertekad untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada Aomine pada kunjungan Aomine entah yang keberapa setelah Kagami tinggal di rumah Kuroko, walaupun ia tidak tahu apa akibatnya jika menyatakan kepada orang yang salah, setidaknya ia takkan menyesal jika mungkin setelahnya ia takkan berada di dunia ini lagi.

"Aomine," panggil Kagami saat Kuroko berada di dapur.

Aomine menoleh ke arah Kagami. "Ya?"

"Bisa kau kemari? Aku ingin bicara."

Aomine melangkahkan kakinya menuju akuarium Kagami. Ia hanya berdiri di depan akuarium Kagami lalu mendongak menatapnya. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Apakah... Apakah kau sudah memiliki seseorang yang juga mencintaimu?"

"Mungkin ada, mungkin juga tidak ada," jawab Aomine. "Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya... hanya..." kata Kagami gugup.

Aomine menunggu kata-kata Kagami dengan sabar.

"Aku mencintaimu!" kata Kagami cepat dengan rona merah di pipi. Ia memejamkan matanya.

Aomine sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Kagami. Ia menyembunyikan keterkejutannya lalu menghela napas. "Maaf Kagami, tapi aku tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu. Aku pulang dulu," katanya kemudian mengambil tas kerjanya yang berada di sofa lalu berjalan ke arah dapur dimana Kuroko sedang menyiapkan teh untuk Aomine.

"Aku pulang dulu Kuroko," pamit Aomine.

"Eh? Ada apa Aomine-kun? Kenapa terburu-buru?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya tiba-tiba mengantuk. Kau tidak perlu mengantarku. Sampai jumpa!" kata Aomine lalu meninggalkan rumah Kuroko.

Kuroko yang bingung dengan sikap aneh Aomine hanya menatap kepergian Aomine dari dapur lalu memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruang tamu. Wajahnya menjadi pucat ketika ia melihat air dalam akuarium Kagami yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi hitam secara perlahan dan Kagami yang tenggelam secara perlahan juga. Ia berlari menuju akuarium dan menaiki tangga di sebelahnya lalu cepat-cepat menarik tangan Kagami sebelum ia benar-benar berada di dasar akuarium.

"Kagami-kun! Kagami-kun!" panggil Kuroko panik sambil menepuk pelan pipi Kagami. Sebelah tangan Kuroko melingkari bahu Kagami.

Mata Kagami membuka perlahan lalu ia tersenyum. "Kuroko..."

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau kenapa?"

Kagami menggeleng lemah.

"Apa yang dapat kulakukan agar kau selamat?" Suara Kuroko bergetar.

"Cium aku," kata Kagami lemah dengan mata yang hampir menutup.

Keraguan menguasai Kuroko. "Apakah tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa kalau Kuroko yang melakukannya. Cium aku," kata Kagami dengan kesadaran yang semakin menipis.

Kuroko menciumnya lembut. "Kagami-kun?"

Kuroko meletakkan jarinya di depan hidung Kagami. Napas pelan menerpa jarinya lalu Kuroko menghela napas lega. Ia mendekap Kagami sekilas lalu mengecup puncak kepalanya. Setelah itu ia mengangkat Kagami keluar dari air dan membawa Kagami ke tempat tidurnya.

.

Aomine membanting pintu rumahnya lalu menghempaskan diri ke sofa di ruang tamunya, membuat Kise berjingkat kaget di dalam air dan mengerjap bingung. Aomine barusan pulang dari rumah Kuroko dan mendapat pernyataan cinta dari bocah _pincoy_ merah membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Aominecchi?" panggil Kise.

Aomine meliriknya membuat Kise takut. Selama ini Aomine tidak pernah menatapnya dengan cara seperti itu. Lalu Aomine menghela napas. "Maaf, apakah kau takut?"

Kise hanya tersenyum. Senyum itu membuat Aomine merasa lebih baik. Lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju tangga di sebelah akuarium Kise.

Aomine berdiri di tangga. "Apakah kau bisa menjadi manusia?" tanya Aomine saat ia bisa melihat Kise dari dekat.

Kise mengangguk. "Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu, Aominecchi?"

Aomine menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana caranya?"

"Aku harus mencintai seseorang dan tentu saja orang itu harus mencintaiku juga. Lalu kami harus berciuman," terang Kise.

Aomine memegang kepala Kise dan menyelipkan jemarinya di antara rambut pirang Kise. Aomine menatap Kise lekat membuat pipi si pirang merona. "Apakah kau ingin menjadi manusia?"

Kise mengangguk ragu.

"Aku mencintaimu," kata Aomine mantap lalu mengecup bibir Kise lembut.

Mata Kise tiba-tiba terasa berat dan ia akan tenggelam kalau Aomine tidak menahannya. Lalu Aomine menariknya keluar dari dalam air dan menggendongnya. Aomine bisa melihat senyum Kise dalam tidurnya.

.

Malamnya, Kise terbangun dari tidurnya. Baju yang kebesaran sudah melekat di tubuhnya lalu ia melihat tangannya kemudian menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan melihat kakinya. Ekornya sudah berubah menjadi kaki jenjang yang putih dan mulus. Kise menyentuh bibirnya dan kejadian Aomine yang menciumnya berkelebat di otaknya. Wajahnya memerah lalu Kise menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berusaha melupakan kejadian tadi. Ia melihat sekelilingnya lalu menemukan Aomine yang tidur di sofa di kamar tidur itu. Kise berjalan ke arah Aomine lalu ia berlutut di hadapan Aomine dan menusuk-nusuk pipi Aomine dengan lembut. Aomine mengerang pelan karena merasa ada yang mengganggu tidurnya lalu mengerjapkan mata.

"Kise?"

"Iya, ini aku Aominecchi."

Aomine bangun dari tidurnya lalu menggosok matanya. "Ada apa? Tidak bisa tidur?" Aomine mengusap kepala Kise.

"Tiba-tiba aku terbangun. Kenapa Aominecchi tidur di sini?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau kaget jika nanti kau terbangun lalu menemukanku ada di sebelahmu."

Kise tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa tertawa?" tanya Aomine tidak terima.

Kise menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Itu alasan bodoh Aominecchi. Bilang saja kau malu tidur di sebelahku."

Aomine mencubit kedua pipi Kise. "Coba katakan sekali lagi."

"Aduh, sakit Aominecchi." Kise menarik tangan Aomine agar melepaskan cubitannya. "Ampun, maafkan aku."

Aomine berhenti mencubit Kise lalu mengacak rambut Kise. Ia tersenyum. "Tidurlah kembali," katanya.

Kise menggerutu lalu merapikan rambutnya. "Tidak mau kalau Aominecchi tidak tidur di sampingku."

"Oke, oke," kata Aomine lalu merangkulnya menuju tempat tidur. "Selamat tidur," ucapnya setelah berbaring dan membelakangi Kise.

Kise beringsut mendekati Aomine. "Selamat tidur."

.

Keesokan harinya, Aomine terbangun karena mendengar suara gaduh dari dapur. Lalu ia berjalan menuju dapur untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Pagi, Aominecchi!" sapa Kise dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Pagi," balasnya lalu mendudukkan diri di kursi meja makan. "Kau bisa memasak?" tanya Aomine ragu-ragu.

"Tentu saja bisa! Jangan meremehkanku Aominecchi!" kata Kise sambil menghidangkan masakannya dan duduk di depan Aomine. Nasi kari ayam. "Cobalah."

Aomine menyendokkan nasinya ke dalam mulut lalu mengunyahnya.

"Bagaimana?"

Aomine memasang wajah datar. "Bagaimana ya?"

Kise memajukan bibirnya, membuat Aomine tertawa. "Aominecchi jahat!" Kise merajuk.

"Enak kok, lezat malah!" kata Aomine lalu menyendok kembali nasinya. "Kau tidak makan?"

"Nanti saja, belum lapar," kata Kise lalu memperhatikan Aomine yang asyik melahap kari buatannya.

Tiba-tiba Aomine menyodorkan sesendok nasi ke depan mulut Kise. "Makanlah."

"Tidak usah," Kise tersenyum gugup.

"Makanlah," ulang Aomine sedikit memaksa.

Kise menatap Aomine lalu menerima suapan Aomine.

"Lagi?" tawar Aomine.

Kise menggeleng. "Aominecchi saja. Nanti Aominecchi kelaparan di kantor."

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau," katanya lalu melanjutkan makannya.

Kise hanya tersenyum dan memperhatikan Aomine yang melanjutkan makannya. Setelah selesai, Aomine mandi dan bersiap untuk berangkat ke kantor.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, sampai nanti," kata Aomine.

"Selamat bekerja Aominecchi, sampai nanti!" balas Kise.

Namun, Aomine belum beranjak pergi. Ia menatap Kise lekat.

"Kenapa Aominecchi? Apa kau melupakan sesuatu?" tanya Kise.

"Kau belum memberiku ciuman selamat pagi," kata Aomine.

Wajah Kise memerah. Lalu ia beringsut mendekati Aomine dan mengecup pipinya. Lalu mendorong Aomine. "Sudah sana pergi. Nanti terlambat."

Aomine menyeringai. "Aku pergi dulu."

"Ya. Hati-hati di jalan," balas Kise dengan wajah yang masih merona.

.

Di Minggu pagi itu Kise tampak bersemangat. Kise memang selalu bersemangat sih, kontras sekali dengan pemuda berambut biru yang sedang diseret Kise.

"Ayo Aominecchi!"

"Santailah Kise, kolam renangnya tidak akan pergi kemana-mana," kata Aomine malas sambil menggosok sebelah matanya. Ia masih mengantuk.

Lalu Kise melompat ke kolam renang, seketika tungkainya berubah menjadi ekor cantik berwarna emas. Sementara Aomine hanya menatapnya dari pinggir kolam renang.

"Aominecchi!" panggil Kise dengan tangan terulur.

Aomine tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya lalu masuk ke kolam renang dengan perlahan.

"Kau tidak bilang ada kolam seluas ini di rumahmu. 'Kan dulu aku bisa tinggal disini," kata Kise.

"Tempat ini terlalu terbuka. Nanti kau kedinginan," kata Aomine sambil bersandar di tepi kolam. "Ceritakan tentang dirimu Kise."

"Apa yang ingin kau dengar?" tanya Kise dengan senyumnya.

"Darimana kau belajar memasak?"

"Dulu aku pernah menjadi manusia lalu ada yang mengajariku memasak," kata Kise. Senyumnya pudar dan digantikan dengan raut sedih.

Aomine tidak menyukai ekspresi yang dibuat Kise. "Apakah _pincoy_ sepertimu bisa menjadi manusia dua kali?"

Kise mengangguk pelan. "Mungkin bisa lebih dari dua kali jika yang menciptakan kami ingin menghidupkan kami kembali."

"Dengan kata lain dulu kau pernah meninggal?"

Kise mengangguk lagi. "Jika orang yang kucintai meninggal maka aku akan meninggal juga."

Aomine diam, ia tidak suka dengan keadaan ini. "Berapa umurmu?"

Kise menunjukkan tiga jarinya.

"Tiga puluh tahun?" tebak Aomine. Tapi mustahil rasanya mengingat Kise pernah hidup dulu.

Kise menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Sekitar tiga ratus tahun Aominecchi. Aku sudah tua," kata Kise lalu tertawa kecil.

"Kau bohong!" kata Aomine tidak percaya lalu ikut tertawa.

"Aku serius."

Aomine tampak terkejut. "Tapi kau sangat cantik dan tak kelihatan seperti orang yang berumur tiga ratus tahun."

Kise tertawa kecil. "Terima kasih, tetapi percayalah Aominecchi," kata Kise meyakinkan Aomine lalu menghela napas.

Mereka berdua tiba-tiba diam dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Orang itu... Pasti sangat berharga untukmu ya..." kata Aomine.

Kise mengangguk sangat pelan lalu ia merasakan tangan Aomine menarik kepalanya agar ia menatap Aomine.

"Lupakan orang itu dan lihat aku. Aku disini bersamamu."

Wajah Kise memerah. Ia bisa merasakan Aomine mendekatkan kepalanya perlahan lalu bibir mereka bertemu dalam satu kecupan singkat.

"Terima kasih Aominecchi," kata Kise lalu tersenyum. "Oh ya!" lanjut Kise seakan teringat sesuatu.

"Apa?"

"Apakah Aominecchi tahu tentang _pincoy_ berambut merah?"

"Maksudmu Kagami?" tanya Aomine dengan alis terangkat sebelah.

"Darimana Aominecchi tahu namanya?" Kise mengerjap bingung. "Seharusnya ia belum bisa berbicara."

"Oh, Kuroko yang memberinya nama itu. Kuroko itu temanku," terang Aomine. "Apakah kau ada hubungan dengan _pincoy_ merah itu?"

"Yah, bisa dibilang dia adikku."

Aomine mengangguk paham. "Kau ingin mengunjunginya?"

Mata Kise berbinar-binar. "Bolehkah aku mengunjunginya?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Aomine lalu tersenyum. "Sekarang atau nanti?"

"Sekarang saja!" kata Kise kembali semangat.

"Ayo bersiap lalu kita berangkat!"

.

"Yo Kuroko!" sapa Aomine saat pintu rumah Kuroko terbuka untuknya.

"Halo Aomine-kun," balasnya. "Dan siapa wanita cantik ini?"

"Dia Kise. Si _pincoy_ kuning."

"Halo. Aku Kise dan maaf aku bukan wanita. Siapa namamu?" tanya Kise ramah kepada Kuroko.

"Maaf! Aku Kuroko Tetsuya. Salam kenal," kata Kuroko memperkenalkan diri. "Masuklah kalian berdua."

"Salam kenal Kurokocchi. Permisi ya!" kata Kise ceria.

Setelah Aomine dan Kise mendudukkan diri di sofa serta Kuroko menyuguhkan teh untuk mereka berdua, Kuroko mulai bertanya. "Jadi, apa yang membawa kalian kemari?"

"Aku ingin bertemu Kagamicchi, mana dia?"

"Ikut aku," ajak Kuroko menuju kamar tidurnya.

.

Kise yang melihat Kagami terbaring di kasur langsung menghampiri dan menggenggam tangannya. "Kenapa dia?" tanya Kise sambil menatap Kuroko.

"Entahlah. Tiba-tiba air akuariumnya berubah menjadi hitam dan ia hampir tenggelam."

"Aominecchi apa kau tahu sesuatu?" tanya Kise pada Aomine dengan pandangan menyelidik.

Aomine terkejut ditanyai seperti itu secara tiba-tiba. Ia meringis. "Apakah menyatakan cinta kepada orang yang salah bisa membuatnya seperti itu?"

Kuroko dan Kise menatapnya.

"Ia menyatakan cinta padamu?" tanya Kuroko.

Aomine mengangguk.

"Kau harus terus merawatnya Kurokocchi. Ia akan sembuh dengan kasih sayang yang tulus dari orang yang tepat."

"Apakah tidak apa-apa jika Kagami-kun tidak berada di dalam air?"

"Basahi saja tubuhnya dengan handuk basah. Itu akan membantu," kata Kise. "Besok aku akan ke sini untuk menjenguknya. Tidak apa-apa 'kan, Aominecchi?" tanya Kise meminta persetujuan Aomine.

Aomine mengangguk. Lalu mereka meninggalkan kamar Kuroko dan berbicang sebentar kemudian Aomine dan Kise meninggalkan rumah Kuroko.

.

Berkat Kise yang menjenguk Kagami setiap hari dan Kuroko yang merawat Kagami dengan sayang membuat Kagami terbangun lebih cepat. Karena menurut Kise, bisa makan waktu berbulan-bulan untuk _pincoy_ bangun dari tidurnya akibat menyatakan cinta pada orang yang salah.

"Kuroko," panggil Kagami lemah. Matanya setengah terbuka.

"Kau sudah bangun," kata Kuroko kemudian memeluk Kagami lembut lalu megecup puncak kepalanya.

"Berapa lama aku tertidur?"

"Hampir satu minggu," kata Kuroko sambil menggenggam tangan Kagami erat.

"Maaf telah merepotkanmu." Kagami mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Kise yang berada di sebelah Kuroko. "Siapa dia?"

"Apakah kau mengingatku, Kagamicchi? Aku Kise," kata Kise lalu mengusap kepala Kagami.

"Oh, kakak. Maafkan kelakuan bodohku sehingga merepotkanmu juga," kata Kagami. "Aku mengantuk," lanjut Kagami sambil menggosok matanya dengan sebelah tangan yang bebas.

"Tidurlah Kagamicchi."

"Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu bicara," kata Kagami lalu menutup matanya dan kembali terlelap.

.

"Halo?"

"Halo, Kise-kun."

"Kurokocchi!" sapa Kise riang. "Ada apa menelepon?"

"Apakah kau tahu kalau hari ini Aomine-kun berulang tahun?" tanya Kuroko.

Kise diam, merasa kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri. "Tidak. Apakah Kurokocchi ingin merayakannya?"

"Iya, begitu rencanaku. Apakah kau mau memberikan pesta kejutan untuk Aomine-kun?"

"Boleh! Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Kise antusias dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

"Nanti akan kubawakan bahannya sepulang dari kantor dan kita akan menghias rumahmu."

"Oke, kutunggu Kurokocchi. Sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa Kise-kun."

Dan sambungan telepon itu terputus.

.

Menjelang sore, Kuroko dan Kise mulai menghias rumah Kise—kalau bisa dibilang begitu—dan menyiapkan kue ulang tahun yang sudah dibeli Kuroko. Lalu mereka menunggu Aomine pulang, tapi setelah pukul delapan lewat, tak ada tanda-tanda Aomine akan pulang. Padahal biasanya Aomine akan pulang di bawah jam delapan.

"Kok Aominecchi belum pulang ya?" tanya Kise gelisah.

"Mungkin dia sibuk, coba saja telepon ponselnya," saran Kuroko.

Kise berjalan ke arah pesawat telepon di rumahnya lalu memencet nomor ponsel Aomine. Ia menunggu Aomine menjawabnya.

"Halo Kise? Ada apa?"

"Aominecchi kenapa belum pulang?" tanya Kise khawatir.

"Kau merindukanku?"

Kise bisa merasakan Aomine sedang menyeringai. "Mungkin. Jam berapa kau akan pulang?"

"Tidak tahu. Kerjaanku masih banyak. Akan kuusahakan agar bisa selesai dalam satu atau dua jam," kata Aomine lelah.

"Baiklah Aominecchi. Sampai nanti dan selamat bekerja," kata Kise kemudian tersenyum.

"Terima kasih. Sampai nanti," balas Aomine lalu menutup telepon.

"Kata Aominecchi masih banyak kerjaan," lapor Kise pada Kuroko.

Kuroko ber-oh ria. Lalu mereka menunggu Aomine dengan menonton televisi. Kise yang mulai bosan dan mengantuk menunggu Aomine merebahkan dirinya di lantai berkarpet.

"Aku tidur sebentar ya Kurokocchi. Bangunkan aku kalau Aominecchi sudah datang."

Kuroko mengiyakan permintaan Kise dan kembali menonton televisi.

.

Hampir jam sepuluh malam ketika Aomine pulang ke rumahnya. Ia melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang tamu dan terkejut mendapati Kuroko berada di sana, Kise yang terlelap di sebelahnya, dan ruang tamunya yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Aomine bingung.

"Oh, sudah pulang Aomine-kun?"

Aomine mengangguk dan mencoba membangunkan Kise sementara Kuroko berjalan ke dapur Aomine untuk mengambil kue ulang tahun dan menyalakan lilin. Lalu Kuroko meletakkan kue itu di meja ruang tamu.

"Selamat ulang tahun Aomine-kun."

Aomine mengerjap bingung lalu mencoba mengingat tanggalan lalu tersenyum samar. Ia telah melupakan ulang tahunnya hari ini. "Terima kasih Tetsu."

"Aominecchi sudah pulang?" tanya Kise lalu bangkit dari tidurnya sambil menggosok matanya.

"Maaf aku lama," kata Aomine lalu mengusap kepala Kise.

Kise menggeleng lalu melirik kue yang sudah berada di atas meja di dekatnya. "Selamat ulang tahun Aominecchi."

"Terima kasih Kise."

"Ayo buat permohonan dan tiup lilinya Aomine-kun," kata Kuroko.

Aomine memejamkan mata lalu meniup lilinnya kemudian memotong kue itu. Suapan pertama ia berikan kepada Kise yang menyambutnya dengan malu-malu. Kemudian mereka bertiga berbincang sampai hampir tengah malam sambil memakan camilan yang ada.

"Aku rasa aku harus pulang sekarang," kata Kuroko setelah membantu Kise dan Aomine membereskan sampah di ruang tamu itu.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kau menginap?" tanya Aomine.

"Aku pulang saja." Kuroko bersikeras.

"Kuantar kalau begitu," tawar Aomine. Kuroko menyetujuinya, daripada ia tidak diperbolehkan pulang.

"Aku ikut," kata Kise.

Aomine berjalan menuju kamarnya lalu keluar dengan membawa jaket kemudian menyodorkannya kepada Kise. "Pakai ini."

Kise mengambil jaket itu lalu memakainya.

"Ayo kita pergi sekarang," kata Aomine.

Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Kuroko, hanya Aomine dan Kuroko yang berbicara tentang pekerjaan mereka. Kise hanya diam karena tidak mengerti apa yang Aomine dan Kuroko bicarakan.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku Aomine-kun, Kise-kun. Maaf merepotkan kalian.

"Tidak apa-apa Kurokocchi. Sampai jumpa."

"Terima kasih sudah merayakan ulang tahunku Tetsu. Kami pulang dulu," pamit Aomine.

"Hati-hati di jalan," kata Kuroko lalu menunggu mereka menghilang dari hadapannya barulah ia masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

.

"Kenapa baru pulang jam segini Kuroko?" tanya Kagami setelah Kuroko menginjakkan kaki di rumahnya.

Kuroko menatap Kagami datar. "Pestanya baru selesai, Kagami-kun. Maaf, apakah kau kesepian?" tanya Kuroko yang mendekati akuarium Kagami.

Kagami diam sambil menatap Kuroko. "Tidak. Jangan dekat-dekat kepala kuning itu lagi."

"Dia yang selalu mendekatiku Kagami-kun. Lagipula kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa."

"Pokoknya jangan dekat-dekat dia lagi!" seru Kagami. Ia merajuk.

"Kau... Cemburu?" tanya Kuroko. Senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

Wajah Kagami merona. "Tidak," katanya cepat. "Lebih baik kau tidur," lanjutnya lalu memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam air dan meringkuk di dasar akuarium.

"Selamat malam Kagami-kun," kata Kuroko dengan senyum lebih lebar.

.

Aomine berjalan di depan Kise dalam perjalanan pulang menuju rumah mereka setelah mengantar Kuroko. Tak ada satu pun yang mengeluarkan suara sampai Aomine mengulurkan tangan kirinya kepada Kise dan menoleh padanya.

"Mau gandengan?" tanya Aomine sedikit gugup.

Kise memandang Aomine lalu beralih ke tangannya. Ia menyambut uluran tangan Aomine, menjalin jemarinya dengan jemari Aomine dan tersenyum tipis. Lalu mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan ke rumah mereka.

.

"Aominecchi tidak mandi dulu?" tanya Kise setelah sampai di rumah mereka.

"Aku cuci muka saja," kata Aomine sambil berjalan menuju toilet lalu menuju kamarnya.

Aomine langsung merebahkan diri setelah mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama. Ia sudah akan tidur ketika mendengar pintu kamarnya yang dibuka lalu ditutup kembali.

"Kis—" Kalimat yang ingin diucapkan Aomine tertahan di ujung tenggorokan saat melihat Kise di dekat pintu. Wajah Aomine merona samar akibat kulitnya yang gelap.

Wajah Kise ikut memerah akibat Aomine yang menatapnya. "Apakah aku terlihat aneh?" tanyanya sambil mengusap kepalanya. Kise memakai _babydoll_ unyu berwarna kuning pucat dan bergambar kelinci—yang cukup mengekspos kaki jenjang dan tangannya yang mulus—serta sandal boneka berbentuk kepala kelinci.

Aomine berdeham. "Tidak. Kau cantik kok," pujinya lalu menepuk ruang kosong di sebelahnya. "Sini."

Kise mendekati Aomine lalu duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan ini?" tanya Aomine sambil beringsut mendekati Kise. Kepala Aomine berada di pangkuan Kise.

"Dari Kurokocchi," jawab Kise—tidak berani menatap Aomine.

Aomine mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk lalu memenjarakan tubuh Kise dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya mengunci mata Kise. "Mau menjadi hadiah untukku?" tanya Aomine seduktif.

Kise dapat melihat seringai Aomine dan entah kenapa suara Aomine terdengar seksi di telinganya. "Ba-bagaimana caranya?"

"Menghabiskan malam bersama mungkin?"

"U-un. Jika itu keinginan Aominecchi."

.

"Kurokocchi!" seru Kise lalu memeluk tubuh Kuroko.

Kagami menatap Kise tidak suka dari dalam akuarium. Kagami meringkuk di dalam air dan berusaha agar tidak melihat mereka.

"Kagamicchi!" panggil Kise dari arah tangga.

Kagami mendekati Kise lalu menyemburnya dan menjambak rambut panjang Kise. Kemudian Kagami kembali masuk ke dalam air.

"Sakit Kagamicchi," kata Kise sambil memegang rambutnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca. "Apakah aku melakukan suatu kesalahan?" tanya Kise hati-hati.

Kagami bergumam tidak jelas dari dalam air, bahasa yang hanya dimengerti oleh Kise yang dapat diterjemahkan, "Jangan dekat-dekat Kuroko. Aku tidak suka."

"Maaf Kagamicchi. Aku pulang saja kalau begitu," kata Kise dengan raut sedih lalu berpamitan pada Kuroko.

Kagami jadi merasa bersalah melihat raut kakaknya itu. Sudah disembur, dijambak, dimarahi pula. Tapi Kagami puas, siapa suruh dekat-dekat dengan Kuroko_nya_.

"Kagami-kun," panggil Kuroko dari tangga. Ekspresinya datar namun auranya menakutkan.

Kagami menyembulkan kepalanya dari dalam air dengan takut-takut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kise?"

"Aku hanya memperingatinya." Kagami memajukan bibirnya.

"Kau tidak sopan Kagami-kun. Dia itu 'kan kakakmu."

"Itu salahnya karena dia mendekatimu!" bentak Kagami.

"Kau bisa mengatakannya baik-baik 'kan. Tidak perlu menyembur dan menjambaknya seperti itu!" Kuroko balas membentak.

"Kenapa kau jadi membelanya sih?!" Kagami tidak terima dibentak oleh Kuroko.

Kuroko menampar Kagami pelan. Kagami tak menyangka Kuroko akan menamparnya. Kagami menatap Kuroko dengan pandangan terluka.

"Maaf, Kagami-kun," sesal Kuroko.

"Sana tinggal di rumah Aomine kalau kau lebih membela Kise!"

Kuroko menarik tangan Kagami yang akan masuk ke dalam air. Ia membalik tubuh Kagami dengan cepat dan mencengkeram bahunya. "Aku tidak membela Kise-kun, Kagami-kun. Aku menganggapnya seperti kakakku sendiri. Kau seharusnya sudah tahu 'kan siapa yang kucinta," kata Kuroko. "Aku mencintaimu, Kagami-kun," lanjut Kuroko lalu mengecup bibir Kagami. Dan seketika Kagami hilang kesadaran.

.

"Sudah bangun, Kagami-kun?" tanya Kuroko dari tepi tempat tidurnya. Ia mengelus kepala Kagami.

Kagami mengangguk kikuk lalu mendudukkan diri di sebelah Kuroko.

"Maaf aku tadi menamparmu," kata Kuroko.

Kagami menggeleng. "Aku yang salah. Maafkan aku."

Kuroko kembali mengelus kepala Kagami dengan sayang. "Istirahatlah. Masih ada kerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan."

Kagami kembali berbaring lalu Kuroko menyelimutinya. Kuroko tersenyum lalu mengecup kening Kagami kemudian meninggalkan Kagami dengan wajah yang memerah.

.

"Kurokocchi~" sapa Kise yang kembali bermain di rumah Kuroko. Efek bosan akibat ditinggal Aomine lembur. Ia akan memeluk Kuroko namun Kagami sudah pasang badan di depan Kuroko.

"Jangan dekat-dekat!" seru Kagami galak lalu menginjak kaki Kise.

"Sakit Kagamicchi~, galak sekali sih," kata Kise sambil mengeluarkan air mata buayanya. Lalu memeluk Kagami sayang.

"Lepas!" Kagami meronta dari pelukan Kise.

"Sudah, kalian ini," lerai Kuroko. "Akurlah dengan kakakmu, Kagami-kun."

"Tidak mau," kata Kagami lalu melengos pergi.

Untuk seterusnya, Kagami dan Kise bagai anjing dan kucing jika bertemu.

.

Kise yang sedari tadi menonton televisi merasa risih melihat Aomine yang tidak bisa diam di sebelahnya.

"Ada apa Aominecchi?" tanya Kise gemas.

"Tidak apa-apa Kise."

Selanjutanya Kise kembali menatap televisi, tapi tak sepenuhnya memperhatikan acara yang ditayangkan dan sesekali melirik Aomine dari sudut matanya. Ia kepo ada apa dengan Aominecchi_nya_.

"Kise," panggil Aomine setelah hanya suara televisi yang menemani mereka sejak tadi.

"Hm?"

"Menikahlah denganku."

Tubuh Kise menegang di sebelah Aomine dan ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Aomine sangat pelan. "Kau... Tidak... Bercanda 'kan? Menikah itu upacara yang sangat sakral bagi _pincoy_. Mereka yang menikah dengan _pincoy_ tidak boleh saling mengkhianati dan akan hidup bersama sampai mati."

"Aku serius," kata Aomine. "Akan kuturuti jika itu untukmu."

Kise tersentuh oleh kalimat Aomine. Air matanya hampir menetes.

"Menikahlah denganku, Kise," ulang Aomine dan meraih bahu Kise agar berhadapan dengannya. Aomine meraih tangan kiri Kise lalu menyematkan cincin dengan berlian mungil di atasnya ke jari manis Kise.

Kise menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas lalu mengangguk pelan.

.

"Kau siap?" tanya Kagami pada Kise yang baru saja selesai dirias.

Kise mengangguk kikuk.

"Kau tampak cantik," puji Kagami. Memang, Kise tampak cantik dengan riasan yang kalem dan gaun pengantin putih selututnya. Modelnya simpel dan melekat pas di tubuhnya yang ramping. Rambut pirangnya disanggul dan pada bagian kanan dan kiri dibiarkan tergerai sedikit. Hiasan baby breath yang menempel di rambutnya makin mempercantik penampilannya. Tak lupa _heels_ putih setinggi tujuh senti melekat manis di kakinya.

"Tumben kau memujiku, Kagamicchi."

Semburat merah menghias wajah Kagami. "Aku hanya berusaha mengurangi kegugupanmu!"

Kise tertawa kecil dan mengelus kepala Kagami. "Terima kasih Kagamicchi."

.

Upacara pernikahan berlangsung lancar dan setelahnya Aomine dan Kise menghampiri kerabat-kerabatnya. Aomine dan Kise memilih pesta taman sebagai pesta pernikahannya. Lalu Aomine dan Kise menghampiri Kuroko dan Kagami.

"Terima kasih sudah datang Tetsu, Kagami," kata Aomine dengan tangan melingkari pinggul Kise. Aomine juga tampak tampan dengan tuxedo putih yang melekat pas di tubuhnya.

"Selamat menempuh hidup baru Aomine-kun, Kise-kun. Semoga kalian berbahagia."

Kise memberikan buket pengantinnya pada Kagami. "Susul aku, Kagamicchi!" katanya sambil tersenyum.

Kagami mengambil buket pengantin itu lalu memberikannya pada Kuroko. "Tunggu aku sepuluh tahun lagi, Kuroko. Aku pasti akan menikahimu," kata Kagami lembut.

Kalimat Kagami membuat jantung Kuroko berdebar dan wajahnya memerah. Kagami dengan rambut panjangnya yang dikuncir serta tuxedo hitam tampak tampan dan keren mendadak di mata Kuroko. Dan Kagami menepati janjinya sepuluh tahun kemudian.

.

FIN

.

ENDINGNYA APA-APAAN.

TOLONG OTAK SAYA HAHAHA.

MET ULTAH YE BABANG AHO, KISE LOVES YOU MUAH /heh

**rea**, ide kamu saya pakai ya :)

**AoKagaKuroLover**, pincoy itu mermaid versi laki-laki :D

**OnLyMinO**, mereka masih punya tinggi kok. Untuk Kise, tetep seperti aslinya. 189cm (baik ketika menjadi manusia ataupun pincoy), untuk Kagami karena berhubung masih 10 tahun, kira-kira 150cm-an. Tapi seiring dengan berjalannya waktu dan akhirnya ngelamar Kuroko (ciyee), dia jadi 190cm juga. Lalu rambutnya dipotong nanti. Jadi seme asli gitu (tapi tetep tsundere kok), kalo Kise tetep rambutnya panjang gelombang. Bayangin aja fem!Kise dengan rambut panjang sepinggang :)

Ini mungkin ada prequelnya sih, untuk masa lalu Kise (waktu dia pernah jadi manusia dulu), bisa di-update dalam waktu cepat ataupun lambat /lah

Kalo KagaKuro saya gak jamin mau buat, mungkin segitu aja kali heheh /slap

Terima kasih atas review, favorite, dan follownya :D

Bila masih ada yang kurang jelas boleh ditanyain di kolom review atau PM, review lagi bila berkenan ya! XD

Maaf bila ada typo(s).

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Sampai jumpa dan salam biru-kuning!


End file.
